Why did Jack Kill Polly?
John Wilson was a terrible man who tried to rationalize his actions by his love for Jessie. The most obvious reason that he killed Polly was to tie up all of the loose ends. If he just gets a divorce from Polly then Jessie will most likely find out about Polly and may have left him. Polly may also have gone to Blaine Lake and talked to Jessie which would have caused a lot of problems for John Wilson. Jessie would have found out that John lied about many things which may have caused her to leave him. Killing Polly was the easiest way to make sure that John had a future with Jessie. If Polly dies and the police never discover her body, then John can keep living his perfect life. Another reason that John killed Polly was that he no longer loved her anymore. He had moved on. When she came back into his life, John probably saw her appearance as something that would have a good chance of ruining his future plans. He viewed her more as an obstacle, something that needed to be overcome so that John could be happy. The only way to overcome this obstacle and remove it forever was to eliminate it. If she was completely gone from his life then he no longer has to deal with her and she will no longer haunt him. Near the end of the novel, John is portrayed as having no love for his former wife. John shows no compassion for her death and instead cares more about not getting caught. John Wilson may also have killed his wife out of a twisted sense of romanticism. One of the main reasons that John kills Polly is because he says that Jessie is worth it. Her love is more important to him than anything else. John has always liked the theatrics. He threatened to commit suicide if Polly would not marry him. He probably thought that threatening to commit suicide was romantic. I have no doubt now that John probably would have killed himself if Polly wouldn’t have married him. The circumstances may have been different in Polly’s death but the end result of someone dying would have been the same. John is willing to do anything so the circumstances work out in his favor. John probably thought that it was romantic that he was willing to kill someone so he could marry Jessie. He probably thought that Jessie should love him more because he is willing to do anything for her love. A person cannot argue that John had some sort of mental issues. His actions throughout the novel support this. No normal person would ever do what he did. The way he acts, the way he rationalizes his actions are not normal. He lies without any care in the world. He steals at random. The only thing that he thinks he did wrong is that he got caught. He may have killed Polly because her appearance caused his mental issues to go over the edge. This caused his sense of right and wrong to become twisted. He never regrets killing Polly at all. He thinks that her death was necessary. John even inadvertently tries to commit suicide not evening realizing that he is doing it. His mental condition has caused this. These problems could have pushed him to kill Polly. Finally, John Wilson may have killed Polly because she knows about his past. She knows that he has done a lot of bad things and that he is definitely not a good human being. She could make all those people who looked up to him and respect him, not like him anymore. She could cause his policing job to be threatened and could have caused him to get demoted. She knows stories that could put the entire life he created in jeopardy. John tries to project an appearance that everything is just fine. He cannot stand when people think something is wrong. He may have killed Polly because she threatened his standing amongst the community. Overall, it does not matter why John Wilson killed her. It just matters that he did kill her. He committed a crime so bad that it deserves the severest of punishments. In the end, John Wilson was a deranged murderer who cared for nothing but himself. He killed Polly because he is a coward who couldn't face up to his responsibilities. Finally, with the capture of John Wilson, justice has been served. If were jack i would of had sex with her before I killed her. i will now die in hell. thanks :)